From Flowers to You
by SkyWhispers13
Summary: The hanahaki disease has just broken out and Japan is in a slight panic. Bakugou and Kirishima, still students in the hero course, and best friends, have just found out about this disease. They both don't know how to react but when Bakugou contracts it, Kirishima is severely worried.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've always wanted to write a hanahaki story and which ship better to use than KiriBaku? I know..the angst..sorry. Anyway, this first chapter is just a rough draft to the beginning of the story as a whole. Tell what you think of the story in the comments! Thank you!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. My head was fucking killing me, I didn't do anything last night so why do I have a splitting headache? I went to bed at 8:30 at night, I shouldn't have headache. I lay in bed for about five minutes to calm down the headache before I carefully stand up and stagger to the bathroom.

While brushing my teeth I observed how I looked. Not too bad. I'm starting to feel better while going through my morning routine. My final step was to grab my bag and walk out of my door with peace and quiet—

"Hey Bakugou! Let's walk to school together today!"

Never mind, no quiet.

"Fuck no Shitty Hair, I'm not walking with you!" I replied.

The other person who said to walk to school together only smiled brightly and kept walking next to me trying to match my pace. I would never admit it, but I actually don't mind them to walking next to me because this person is none other than Kirishima Eijirou, my best friend. I would never tell Kirishima that he was my best friend but we practically do everything together, even if Pikachu or Scotch Tape were there with us.

As we were walking to school, unfortunately, my morning was no longer peaceful when the yellow haired idiot and his friend met with us. Kirishima greeted them cheerfully like he did everyday, and I just grunted; like I do everyday.

Idiot #1 started the conversation, "Hey guys! Did you see the news? Apparently, there's become an epidemic of some kind of disease that has to do with love."

"Love? How is there a disease based on love?" Kirishima said.

Sero chimed in, "Oh I know what that's called! It's the hanahaki disease. I actually found it quite interesting so I did a bit of research. Apparently, when people have an unrequited love, whether it's one-sided or someone simply hasn't confessed to the other, they start to grow flowers in their lungs."

"Flowers? What the fuck are you talking about? How the hell does someone growing flowers in their lungs?" I said confused. Hana- what? How does someone contract a disease based off of an unrequited love?

Sero continued, "The science isn't there yet. People throw up different kinds of flowers based on how their love feels. For example, if it's roses, that person simply feels romance for the other. If it's a red poppy, it means remembrance, so maybe their love died or moved away or something like that. I don't know I may have to look more into it."

Kirishima was curious at this point and looked it up on his phone, "Guys, it's kind of a scary disease," he looked worried now, "it says that hanahaki is very dangerous for people who don't want to get it removed. Removing it is easy but the surgery will cause them to not love that person anymore. If a person chooses not to remove the flower, the roots and stems will keep growing in the lungs until that person can no longer breath. Even more damage is inflicted because of thorns on certain stems."

"That's..definitely frightening," Pikachu said, "is it only in Japan?"

Kirishima read more, "For now, yes, but scientists say that at this point everyone may have the disease, it just needs to be activated."

Shit..is a villain behind this? Why would a villain create a disease based on love and flowers? I rarely every show worry, but I could feel Kirishima read the slightest bit on my face. We have a bond that no one could break and if he loves someone and gets taken away from me by that stupid disease, I don't know what I'd do.

My chest hurt a little bit from thinking about this. But then I thought that Kirishima wouldn't ever have trouble getting turned down because he's fucking awesome. He has everything a partner would every need: a likable personality, an awesome quirk, a fucking hot body—wait. Why am I thinking about this? No, actually, it's ok if I think about this. No one can hear me right now. This is all in my mind. Yeah, Kirishima will find a nice guy in the future and they'll settle down. Maybe be hero partners together and get to fight all the villain they want for this rest of their lives in each other's arms.

What's worse is that another pang went through my chest when I started thinking about that more. Yes, I'm Kirishima's best friend, but I wouldn't have feelings like that for him. He's too good for me anyway and deserves someone much better.

My thoughts were cut out, "Hey bro, you ok?"

The spiky red hair that I still thought was the stupidest thing in the world was right in front of me. I looked at Kirishima and replied with a simple grunt. We were about to enter the 1-A classroom.

Kirishima chuckled slightly and gave me a bright smile, "Good! I wouldn't want my best bro to be worried!"

"I'm not worried! Why the fuck would I be worried?" I yelled and sparks came flying out of my hands. Damn, I really can't control my emotions can I? I slightly hit Kirishima to lunge him inside the classroom. He was still smiling his brightest and I looked at him before I entered the room. Our eyes locked but I threw mine the other way the moments they saw each other. Shit.

I walked into the class, sat down, and coughed slightly from a feeling in my throat waiting for class to begin.


	2. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! This story isn't going to continue..BUT! I do have a new one coming out that still includes hanahaki and KiriBaku. Please go read the first chapter as soon as it comes out! I'll come back here to post the link when it's up.

LINK TO NEW AND IMPROVED STORY: s/13665038/1/Verbena-s-Touch


End file.
